Bonded Souls
by Amarylle
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts just concluded, and Hermione Granger is overwhelmed by all the emotions the war and almost losing Harry generated. What happens when Fawkes witnesses her conversation with Harry Potter?
1. Bonded

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter and the canon characters belong to J.K Rowling and I am only borrowing them to write for my and other people's enjoyment, without any intention of profiting from it. I thank this creative lady for blessing us with such a rich ground to build up our creativity on!

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts had ended in victory for the Light side of the blood conflict, yet it was a very bittersweet occasion. They had lost so many friends, brothers, sisters and loved ones, that it was hard to breathe. The losses were overwhelming the survivors, who were either discreetly or blatantly sobbing in smaller or larger groups, tending to the wounded and guarding the bodies of the fallen.

A pale witch had broken away from the crowd, and silently made her way towards the Black Lake. Her eyes were gleaming with tears, and her cheeks were faint with a soft red colour, that the biting wind had caused. Her wild tresses were flying around her head, as she gazed over the horizon, lost in her thoughts, mourning. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, and one of her arms looked to be either sprained or broken, yet she didn't seem to care.

Hermione Granger was in a gloomy daze. For a very scary couple of minutes, she had thought she lost Harry forever, and with that, she was almost lost to the world herself. She could feel the moment that his soul passed over to another plane of existence, and when he came back, her terrifying theory of Harry Potter being the last Horcrux was proven.

She could feel her body trembling, as she fell to her knees on the grassy ground, sobbing. Her emotions were on overdrive, thus she didn't notice that a beautiful bird had flown over to land on a nearby tree, watching her, studying her fragile form with a sad expression of longing and sorrow.

"Hermione!" Harry's frantic voice whispered, as he found his best friend in hysterics. His heart had sunk into his stomach at the sight. He knelt next to the crying woman he loved, and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, Harry!" She whispered, clutching his torn shirt in her healthy hand, and looked into his stormy emerald orbs, that were reflecting so many conflicting emotions, that her breath had caught in her throat. "You _died_ , you went and _sacrificed_ yourself!" She stated in a barely audible voice, and his eyes widened in shock.

"You! How _dare_ you just leave me behind, Harry? If you didn't come back..." Her voice trailed, leaving that train of thought unfinished, but he knew. He knew that if he didn't come back, she would have followed him. She always did. He tightened her arms around her.

"I came back for you, Love." He admitted. "I was given a choice to either pass on to be with my family, or finish what I was destined to do. I came back for you. Your love and devotion for me has drawn me back to you." His lips curved into a small smile, and he leaned over to place a soft kiss on her temple.

"Harry..." She whispered, gazing into his brilliant eyes. "I love you. I have loved you, ever since the moment you saved an annoying little know-it-all girl from a smelly troll." Her eyes softened. "I have fallen in love with you the night we have saved Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss. Flying snuggled to your back on the back of Buckbeak, was breathtaking. You made me feel safe and secure, even with my fear of heights. I realized that moment, that as long as we are together, I will never be afraid of anything, because we have each other to lean on."

Harry's heart was fluttering in his chest, as millions of butterflies erupted in his stomach, ready to take a most enchanted flight. His eyes were sparkling with a fond light, that was caused by the beautiful witch confessing her feelings for him. He always knew that she loved him, but he had never known love, until he met her. He was thrilled to be able to share this with her.

"Oh, Mia!" He breathed the endearing nickname he came up with in their second year, while she was laying petrified in the Infirmary. "I love you too. You were my first hug, you were the first person, who showed that they cared about me. With you, I was always just Harry, not the elusive Boy-Who-Lived. With you, I could always be honest, and you would straighten me out, if I messed up. You sacrificed so much for me over the years, and I never thanked you." He sighed. "Your devotion, your loyalty, your compassion, and your brilliance have all shaped me to be the person I am today. Without you, I would not have been able to defeat the Dark Tosser, and I would have stayed happily dead to meet my Mum and Dad." He admitted and Hermione gasped, leaning tighter against him, as if attempting to keep him with her forever.

"Oh, Harry..." She said, and he took that moment to lean down to brush his lips against hers in a feather-light touch, pulling back right away.

"I have fallen in love with you in our second year, but I did not know what I was feeling at the time. Seeing you petrified had stirred so many emotions in me, and made me realize that you were the most important person in my life. I know I was a bit of a git in some occasions though." He said sheepishly and she let out a small laugh, that sounded like the softest music to his ears.

"It's alright. I know that I am rather bossy at times, and if I make my mind up about something, I go through with it, even if it bugs others, or if I am wrong." She looked away shyly. Harry gently placed his thumb under her chin, to coax her to look at him again.

"Hermione, you were right most of those times, and Ron and me were gits!" He sighed again. "We needed you to push us about studying and look out for our stubborn arses, even if we didn't appreciate it at the time. We sure as hell do now."

"No, Harry. _Ron and I_." She corrected him with a playful light in her eyes. "Thank you for saying that though. I really appreciate it, although I am sorry about the way I went about your Firebolt and Professor Snape's Potions book." She sighed and looked down. "I was just so worried about the threat of the wanted murdered after you, – when we did not know he was innocent –, that I decided that I would be okay with you not talking to me, if it meant you were still safe." Harry's eyes widened a little bit. "I missed you immensely though, and I threw myself into my charm and spell-work, pouring over old Library tomes to help you." She blushed. "And in our sixth year, I admit I was mostly jealous about how much better you did in Potions class, and that clouded my judgement. I was a bit weary about the unknown source of the helpful notes as well, but mainly envious." She admitted and Harry stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Thank you." He said softly, and leaned down again to caress her lips with his own. They melted into each other. The kiss was soft and slow, and border-line childish. They just wanted to express their emotions through a new outlet, but it wasn't time for searing passion yet. Neither of them were ready for anything more than cuddles and chaste kisses.

Harry wanted to say so many things in reply to what she just admitted to him, but his Mia seemed to understand him without uttering a single word. That was another thing he loved about her. She understood him from a simple look, or a light touch. They shared a connection so deep, he wondered if it was what his parents used to share. That thought made him smile.

"Mia." He started and she looked up at him. "Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked, his eyes pleading with her to permit him to court her.

Hermione's eyes widened and her grief-stricken face melted into a genuine smile, but then her thoughts have caught up with her and she frowned slightly, which confused the dark-haired wizard.

"Hermione?" He asked, his voice small and worried. _'Was it possible she would deny him?'_ The thought sent a feeling of cold dread into his heart.

"I want nothing more than to be yours, Harry." She said softly and the terror disappeared from his heart. "I do have a concern though..." He frowned, panic flooding his eyes. "What about Ron and Ginny? I couldn't fail to notice that they are sort of expecting us to be with them."

"I don't care." He said firmly and wrapped both of his arms around her possessively. "Ron doesn't deserve you, all you do is fight with each other." He said in a pained voice. "He is my best mate, but we both know he puts his foot in his mouth more times than food, when it's about you." Hermione let out an involuntary chuckle at that.

"That's very true." She nodded. "What about Ginny though? She cares about you. I don't want to hurt her." Her eyes were downcast, as his fingers entwined with hers.

"She will get over it." He said gently. He didn't want to say it out loud, but her affections for him never felt genuine. He felt like she wanted the Boy-Who-Lived, not him, and he wanted his significant other to care about Harry, not an elusive title. "She is a pretty girl, I am sure that boys will trip over each other to court her." He chuckled. He cared about her, but he couldn't imagine a life with her.

"We might not be welcome at The Burrow for a while." She mused. "Mrs. Weasley is very temperamental about her decisions, and she always viewed us as future Weasleys." She sighed. "I adore that woman, but she will be giving us the cold shoulder."

"That may be so, Hermione, but I want you more, than I want to be in the company of people, who cannot accept that my heart chose another." He kissed her cheek gently. "Besides, we can go look for your parents after attending the memorials."

Hermione's eyes lit with a light of longing and love for her family. She was determined to keep them away from the war, and missed them so. They had a long discussion about the Wizarding War and her role in it, thus _Obliviating_ them of their memories of her, which was a mutual decision, after making a Pro and Con list. The reasons for temporarily forgetting their daughter, heavily outweighed their concerns about erasing her from their consciousness. They aided her in creating their aliases and they chose a continent far away from all the madness.

"Really?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "I really miss them. They will approve of our relationship." She had a brilliant smile on her face, that made Harry grin in return. He was anxious to meet the Grangers, who raised such a radiant daughter.

"It's a date." He agreed and cuddled into her, leaving the planning for another day. For now they just wanted to be in each other's presence, soaking up the love and warmth they felt for one another.

The phoenix sitting on the tree approved of the conversation he witnessed, and made his presence known. He flew over their head, circled the sky above them a few times, and landed in front of the surprised couple.

"Fawkes?" Hermione gasped, and the fiery bird trilled in an ethereal voice, and bobbed his head in reply.

"What are you doing here, old friend?" Harry asked, amazed at the presence of the late Headmaster's familiar.

Fawkes moved closer to the couple, and gently nuzzled his head against Hermione's sprained arm, a single tear falling onto the discoloured and dislocated limb, healing it completely. She gasped at the sight and the feel of the process, looking at the phoenix in sheer disbelief.

"Thank you, but you could have used your precious tears to heal a more serious injury." She swallowed in compassion, looking over at the ruins of the castle.

Fawkes trilled in resistance, and kept close to the bright witch. He mourned the loss of Albus Dumbledore for a whole year, trying to enjoy his freedom, but longing for the familiar bond that he had gotten used to over the years he spent with the late Headmaster. He flew across continents, searching for what he yearned for. A heart full of love and innocence, a mind brighter than the stars, and a soul sparkling with compassion and kindness for others, be it a being, a creature, or a fellow witch or wizard.

He wanted a bond different from what he shared with Dumbledore. The old wizard was radiating power and a sense of self, greater than any other he had ever met. He was always plotting, and working towards the Greater Good. Sometimes Fawkes did not agree with choices he made, but he had stuck by him through everything. He respected him.

Fawkes wanted to experience a bond that's full of a shared love, and he always had affection for the young witch. He had watched over her from a distance, admiring the devotion and loyalty she showed for her best friend, and the unyielding effort she had put into her mission to help House-Elves, however misguided her attempts were.

He trilled and leaned against the surprised witch, who looked at Harry, with a puzzled expression.

Harry had an amused light in his eyes. He had understood crystal clear what the phoenix wanted, and wasn't even that surprised. If there was a person who was most deserving of a bond with such a magical being, that was his Mia.

"I believe he wants to bond with you, Mi." He grinned at her, as Fawkes trilled his approval. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, and they were shining with unshed tears that were threatening to fall.

"Really? You would like to share a familiar bond with me?" She asked the bird in a gentle voice and he nuzzled her face affectionately, hugging her and Harry with his wings. "I am honoured." She whispered, and reached out her healed hand to place it over the phoenix's feathers tenderly.

A bright golden light emerged from Fawkes and Hermione, that enveloped even Harry, because they were all sharing in the moment, as she was cuddling into him. Once the light had somewhat dimmed around them, the war-worn couple gasped. The phoenix that they knew was gone, and in his stead stood a phoenix of pure white colour, with pale blue accents and golden eyes.

 _'My name is Sol. I am so pleased to have bonded with you.'_ He sent a telephatic message.

"Nice to meet you, Sol." Hermione said softly and looked deep in thought, while Harry was gaping at the bird, because he had heard his thoughts as well. For now though, he would keep quiet, as he knew his Mia had questions. "What happened? Why is your name different? Why do you look different?" She asked in her curious, very Hermione-like manner.

 _'Your curiosity is so endearing, my dear.'_ He trilled in amusement. _'When a Phoenix bonds to someone new, we have a chance at being reborn, when our Magic and Souls merge together. Ours is a Familiar Soul-bond, which is rare, but not unheard of.'_ He explained and Harry stared at him, thus the phoenix looked into his eyes. _'Your Love is able to hear my telephatic messages, because essentially he is your Soulmate, and true Soulmates can communicate with their Beloved's Bonded.'_ He explained, leaving the couple blushing.

"Mia is my Soulmate?" Harry asked with sparkling eyes, feeling such contentment that he did not think was possible. He looked at Hermione and gently kissed her, feeling her smile under his lips.

Sol trilled a melodious tune, as he kissed his Bonded, expressing his blessings, as a phoenix was best able; through a beautiful song.

The melody chimed gently through the wind, and the near-by witches and wizards sought to find the source.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just had a moment of inspiration, while I was painting last night, so I figured I would write it down today. I am not sure, if this will go anywhere, but I will write at least a second chapter, of that I am certain. Let me know if you are interested it being a multi-chapter story, because I do have an idea where I could take this. Thank you for reading!


	2. Cue the Weasley Woe

The Weasley family had one of the most sorrowful expressions in the Great Hall, as they gathered around the fallen body of their own flesh and blood. George's eyes lost all their shine and sparkle, and his lanky frame was frozen and rigid, holding his twin's ice cold hand in a death-grip, not planning to ever let go.

Fred Weasley, his other half, his twin, his partner in pranking shenanigans was dead. The flaming red-haired wizard's world had shattered around him the moment the light faded from his eyes.

Death was never easy to accept or understand, and losing someone's other half was especially difficult. Fred and George were as much part of each other, as oxygen and hydrogen were part of water. Basic, elemental, crucial. Without one element, the whole foundation fell apart.

There were only a few strings of familial bonds that held him from following Fred. He was in denial. He was hoping for some strange miracle to occur and undo this particular event. Oh, how he wished to go back in time and change the past. He didn't care for the consequences, all he wanted was his twin back. He needed him. He didn't know how to go on without him.

 _He did not want to go on without him._

" _Why?_ " His pained voice uttered. "Why did you take Fred from me?" He asked from some unknown entity in hysterics, leaning over Fred's body and trying to will him back to life.

"George." Arthur Weasley said softly, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "He fought with pride. He saved many lives." His voice cracked in his solemn grief.

The young wizard looked up at his father with a numb, but fiery expression. "It should have been me. I wasn't with him when he died. I couldn't even try to save him." He yelled. "It should have been me!"

The Weasleys looked on with a strained and tearful exposition, feeling thoroughly useless and out of depth as to how to help their brother and son. They were all feeling the loss, but everyone was aware that for George, it was on a whole other level. People who didn't share their bond, could only assume how deep that connection went.

"Oh, George." Molly knelt beside his twin sons, holding the one that was still breathing, tightly against her bosom. It was hard to look at him and see Fred's face, but she knew that it was important that they didn't alienate him, and tried to show support.

George was rigid in the embrace and practically unresponsive to the motherly show of love, muttering that it should have been him, over and over again. The Weasley matriarch looked at her husband in despair, and they communicated with their eyes. They would need a Mind Healer for George to deal with this loss, and the family would need grief counseling.

Ron and Ginny were holding onto each other, their eyes puffy and red from crying, and their hearts were aching with losing their brother. Despite all the teasing and sibling rivalry that went on, they all loved each other fiercely, but they could not stand the sight of Fred, laying lifeless before their eyes, so they slowly backed away from their family.

"L-let's find Harry and 'Mione." Ron suggested, holding his sister against him with an arm.

"O-okay, we could both use some hugs from them." Ginny nodded and they set off to find their fellow Gryffindors, when they heard a hauntingly beautiful song carried by the wind, and decided to follow that instead.

Their path turned towards the Black Lake. As they walked closer, their eyes widened as they glanced upon a strikingly beautiful white bird, that looked like a phoenix. They have never even heard about such a magical sighting. Weren't phoenixes usually red and gold?

They pushed towards the ethereal being, but when their eyes fell on Harry and Hermione, they paused, unable to process the sight in front of their very eyes. Their lips were gently locked in a sweet kiss, as the phoenix bird sang a song of blessing. The couple was glowing with a bright golden light, that enveloped all three of them, Love and Devotion radiating off of them in waves.

Ronald Weasley's ears reddened, as he was getting angrier by the second. He would have erupted in white hot rage, if it wasn't for the fact that Magic itself had stopped him from acting right that second. He didn't understand what was in front of his eyes. 'Mione should be his. She was his property, not Harry's. They were supposed to get together, be boyfriend and girlfriend, shag as much as he wanted to, and then marry, so she could be a dutiful wife and raise at least five children, to be a stay-at-home mother, and be obedient to his every whim.

If the young wizard had even the slightest clue about what logical thinking was, he would have realized that what he wanted wouldn't ever happen, not if Hermione Granger had anything to say about it. _Especially_ _not_ , if Harry Potter had anything to say about it. Not counting with their Soulmate connection, even a Slytherin knew that Hermione Granger was anything, but an obedient doormat. She was strong, fierce and independent, and she had a lot of dreams to accomplish.

Ginny was standing rooted on the ground, unable to tear her eyes away from the couple. They were so beautiful. The corner of her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, as she was gazing upon something she never thought she would ever witness, a Magical Soulmate Bonding. She couldn't be sour or angry at them, it was Fate itself who was blessing their Love, and any well-informed witch or wizard would realize that.

Furthermore, little Ginny Weasley had a secret. She wasn't even remotely attracted to males, and her crush on Harry Potter was only a crush on a hero that saved lives and defeated evil wizards. The beautiful redhead was attracted to witches, in fact she had her designs on the lovely Luna Lovegood, whom they have gotten very close with the past year, defying the Death Eaters together.

When the bright light faded, Sol looked up and noticed the Weasley siblings, who were staring at his Bonded and her Soulmate. He tilted his head to the side and sent a mental message to them.

 _'My dears, you have some company. I caution you to be alert with the male, he looks like he is ready to explode.'_ He trilled telephatically and flew up to land between Hermione and the threatening presence.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, or her Soulmate. Phoenixes were highly magical, and as he bonded to a powerful witch, and their bond was a Soul-bond, plus her Soulmate was probably the most powerful wizard alive in their time, their shared Magic made it possible for him to protect them, if the need arisen.

A Familiar Soul-bond was different from regular bonds. It was a much deeper connection that entwined their Magical Cores and their Souls together. A bond like that would surpass even Time and Space. When Hermione passed on from this life and reborn into another, Sol would follow the connection to find her, as from the moment he bonded to her and the Soul-bond formed, they have willingly tied their fates together.

As phoenixes were immortal beings, it was very rare that they let themselves form a Soul-bond, it was almost unprecedented, except perhaps in Merlin's case.

This type of Familiar Bond provided a wide range of abilities for the familiar and their Bonded. They were able to communicate mentally, able to tell where their Bonded was located at all times, able to apparate to their location, and if the need arisen, they were able to share their Magic to aid the other.

The lucky witch or wizard, who had the honour of bonding with a phoenix, and had the affinity for healing, would also benefit from their connection, as these magnificent birds held a lot of healing properties. Phoenix tears were proven to heal any type of poison, if used quickly enough, but phoenix feathers also held magical healing properties that were yet unknown to the Magical World.

Harry and Hermione shared a worried glance and looked at Ron and Ginny warily. They noticed that Ginny was looking at them in awe, which confused the couple, but on the other hand, the Weasley male was fuming, and it looked like steam was coming out of his scarlet coloured ears.

"Um-" Harry spoke hesitantly. "Are you okay there, mate?"

"Okay? _Am I okay?_ " Ron's deep voice thundered. "I am bloody mad! How can you do this to us, _to me_?" He accused the raven-haired wizard, and if looks could kill, one Harry Potter would be dead right now.

"How can I do what, Ron?" He asked, his voice firm, as he tightened his arms around Hermione, who refused to look guilty, just because Mr. Ronald Weasley was throwing a fit.

"Yes, _Ronald_. How can Harry do what exactly?" She pressed, her hand resting on her Soulmate's.

"You know bloody well what I am talking about." He sputtered and stormed closer, just to have Sol trill in a shrill, alarming tone to stop him. "What is wrong with this bloody thing?" He screamed, stepping back slightly.

Hermione's face hardened. "I would appreciate it, if you didn't insult my familiar." She said quietly, and Sol looked at her gratefully, not that he needed to be protected, but he appreciated that his witch stood up for him.

" _Your what?_ This bloody bird doesn't look like Crookshanks at all." He grumbled and Harry and Hermione arched an amused eyebrow.

"What an astute observation, Ronald. He couldn't possibly be a part kneazle cat, as Sol is a _phoenix_." She sighed and leaned forward to lovingly caress his feathers.

"Bloody hell!" He replied and got even angrier, if that was possible. "Why on earth would a phoenix choose to bond with an annoying know-it-all, like you?" He asked, before he could even think twice about what he was saying.

Sol glared at the pureblood wizard, who insulted his Bonded, and did a swish with one of his wings, sending Ron flying backwards a little bit, as a warning sign. Phoenixes were usually the most peaceful of magical birds, but since he was Soul-bonded to his witch, he felt highly offended on her behalf. No one, not even her Soulmate could offend her in his presence, he would make sure of it. He knew the little witch was not perfect, but she had a heart of gold and she would not hurt anyone on purpose, so he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"Well, I think we can all agree that insulting you in Sol's presence will never be a good idea." Harry mused and chuckled a bit. He wholeheartedly agreed with what the phoenix did, because if he didn't step in, Harry would have hexed Ron, best mate, or not. No one had the right to insult his Mia, even if she did have a tendency to know things, but that was an endearing quality, not something to mock her with, especially in such a condescending tone.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at Sol, and then her gaze traveled to the red-haired wizard. "I do not know what your problem is, Ron. You have taken advantage of my _'know-it-all'_ tendencies, plenty of times. How _dare_ you insult me about my knowledge, when it helped you with your homework, and saved our lives a few times?" Her eyes were ablaze with fire, and her hands were shaking.

"Oh, please. Just because you have memorized some text books and half of the Hogwarts Library, doesn't mean you actually accomplished anything, other than flaunting facts." Ron rolled his eyes. "Now, even though you are a know-it-all, you are supposed to be mine, and I intend to collect what belongs to me. We will eventually marry and you will have the honour of bearing my children and stay at home, raising them, while I play professional Quidditch. It will be perfect." He continued, as his supposedly best friends listened in sheer disbelief. "I suppose you should put your studious nature to good use and learn some house-hold charms, as your cooking is bloody awful." He frowned. "But I am certain that with some practice, we can set you straight. On the other hand, you could also use some serious help in the look department, and do something with your hair. It needs to behave for us to look good in the press, after all, we are famous now. Your body is actually really shapely, and I have a lot of good ideas what to do with it, and I will teach you things, oh yes!" He grinned to himself, until his sister hexed him with her infamous Bat Bogey Hex, before the stunned couple and the spluttering phoenix could do more damage.

"Ron, shut up!" She yelled at him, her face glowing in a curious red shade. "How can you be such a self-centered moron? Oh, Merlin!" She buried her face in her hands and looked at the clearly bewildered mates of her dunderhead of a brother. "I am _so_ sorry about this. He is way out of line! I hope you know I have no problem with your relationship. I think it is beautiful." Her eyes softened and she smiled at them.

Harry and Hermione were both shocked at Ron's outburst, and it was really hard for them to process, and especially hard for Harry, as the bright witch was always aware of his low opinion on her. It hurt, but over the years of constant bickering and all the fights between them, she learnt to accept that her friendship with Ron, was not really what it seemed on the surface. It was a chaotic mess, that would not ever change, unless he reigned his judgement and temper in, and since she didn't want to be in the business of changing a person, she didn't really think it was a possibility. Honestly, she kept being friends with him, because of Harry, as she realized how important his friendship was to him.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione spoke softly, her eyes gleaming with tears. "And it's okay, I always assumed what he thought about me wasn't really nice, and finally the truth comes out, huh." She let out a small half-hearted laugh. "I guess you cannot really change a first impression, and Ron's first impression of me was that I was an annoying know-it-all. It's present in all of our disagreements." She sighed and looked at Ron. "What I don't understand is why would you want me, if you are such a git to me and actually think so lowly of me? Shouldn't you want to be with someone, who makes you happy, rather than be with someone whom you want to change to fit your fantasy?"

"You are mine. It doesn't matter that you annoy me, or that I hate your hair. You are mine and mine alone." Ron exclaimed, when he dealt with his sister's hex. "Now, be a good girl and break up with Potter and let's go have some fun!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry stared at his best mate, and had trouble matching the person standing in front of him, with the cheerful and supportive little boy he befriended on the Hogwarts Express. His eyes darkened, and he grabbed his wand in his right hand and pointed it at him.

"Hermione is not your property, you bloody moron!" He raised his voice. "In fact, she is not anyone's property. I am lucky that I hold such a special place in her heart, but if she didn't feel the way I feel about her, I would still respect her. How dare you treat her like some object, and insult her like she was dirt on your shoes? She is not a dog to sit around at home and obey your wishes, and you can rest assured that she is not some baby-vessel, or your sex toy either! Merlin, you need to do some serious thinking and growing up, because right now I don't even know who you are anymore." Harry ranted at the gaping Weasley.

"Typical." Ron sneered. "Harry bloody Potter always gets the moral high ground and everything _I_ want." He had a sour expression and glanced over at Hermione. "This is not over, 'Mione, you will be mine, you will beg to be mine and I will take you." He vowed and stormed off towards the ruins of the castle.

The brunette witch blinked a few times and burst into the very tears that she was holding back, while Harry gently pulled her closer to his body and looked at Ginevra.

"Thank you for being supportive of us. We really appreciate it, and please tell your family that we will be there for Fred's memorial." He said, his eyes softening somewhat.

The redhead nodded and walked away from the scene of the argument that shamed her to her very core.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Weasleys are grieving, Harry and Mia are cuddling, Ron is furious and Ginny is a sweetie, who is very supportive of our favourite Soulmates. Luna will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Also. I have a question for you guys. I am planning a new familiar for Harry, since Hedwig sadly lost her life. I was wondering, should I have them come upon a female Phoenix, while they are in Australia, or should he have some other magical being as his Bonded? And if so, what being should it be?

Also, I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews, favourites and follows, I honestly wasn't expecting such a positive show of support. Thank you!


	3. Counting Losses, Healing Hearts

Ron stalked off towards the castle ruins with a deep seething anger. He was scandalized that of all the magical beings out there, a freaking phoenix had chosen to bond with Hermione. He didn't see that coming at all, if anything, he would have assumed that the uppity bird would have chosen the bloody Boy-Wonder, instead of his annoying know-it-all.

He kicked some debris out of his way, and changed his path towards the Quidditch pitch, the one place that held a special spot in his heart. He sat down on one of the ruined spectator seats, and took a deep breath.

How could everything go _so_ royally wrong?

He buried his face in his large hands and sighed. He wasn't supposed to feel like a failure and a loser. He wasn't supposed to be grieving over his dead brother, and he wasn't supposed to be all alone, when everyone else had someone to lean on. He wasn't supposed to be the one with a broken heart.

He was supposed to be celebrating the end of a dark period. He was supposed to be with the girl he loved, despite their shortcomings, and despite the way he treated her. He did actually love Hermione, he really did, but he lashed out at her, because he always knew that her heart was yearning for another, and that was proven today. He lashed out at her intelligence, because he wanted to be the smart one. He lashed out at her devotion, because he wanted to be as unshakingly loyal as her. He mocked her about her hair, because the silky tresses that framed her face, had haunted him in his dreams.

He found her hair enchanting. He wanted to run his fingertips through the rich strands, and find out if they were as soft, as he thought they were. He liked the way she bit her lip, when she was deep in thought, and the way her body tensed, when they were in danger.

He hated that she had such power over him, so he lashed out at her with all his might, alienating her in the process, because if she couldn't be his, she might as well be as unhappy with the situation, as he was.

Ronald Weasley wasn't a particularly nice person when something didn't go his way.

He took a deep breath, and decided to go back to his family, at least he could find support there, and maybe his mother would put some pressure on Harry and 'Mione, after all, he was aware that his Mum wanted them to be official Weasleys, so he knew that he could count on her.

He walked back to the Great Hall, where he noticed that some of the fallen bodies were removed, and there were more Healers making the rounds between the injured and the hysterically sobbing witches and wizards that needed mental help.

One of the Healers were kneeling next to George, trying to calm the frantic wizard down from his mutterings. Another one was trying to peel his pale freckled hand off of his twin's, so they could move the body. That was something that the lanky wizard was fiercely fighting against.

"Mr. Weasley, please let go of your twin's hand." Healer Hobbs gently pleaded with him.

"No! I don't want to be parted with him." His strained voice cracked. "I should be the one dead, not him. Please..., don't take him away." He muttered between sobs.

His parents' hearts were breaking at the sight. They have never witnessed any of their twins vulnerable, so to see George have a mental break down from losing his brother, was difficult to swallow.

"I am sorry about this, but what I am about to do is standard protocol." Healer Adams explained softly to the Weasleys, and lifted her wand to petrify the frantic wizard. "Petrificus Totalus!" She muttered under her breath, and gently caught him from falling to the ground. "We use this spell, so the patient is still aware of his surroundings and is able to see and hear what is going on." She explained, and turned to look at George.

"Mr. Weasley, we have temporarily frozen your body, so we can get your brother prepared for funeral and examine you. I suspect you are suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and we will treat you accordingly, but first we need to double check, so we will bring you to St. Mungo's." She said and turned towards his parents. "I would like someone to come with us, because he needs a family member to feel as safe as possible in the situation."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and it was decided that she would accompany her son, and the rest of the family would stay and find out what was to be done with Fred's body. They were having a memorial for him in a few days, but until then, there was a lot to do, especially since he wasn't the only one in need of a funeral.

They have also lost Remus and Tonks to the final battle, and that broke a lot of hearts as well. Most of the Hogwarts faculty, and the student body looked up to the late Professor Lupin, and everyone who spent more than five minutes in the company of Nymphadora Tonks, realized how bubbly and adorable that young woman was, so everyone took her into their hearts, some begrudgingly so.

Andromeda Tonks was currently looking after little Teddy Lupin, as they weren't about to pull a baby into the war. Remus tried to coax his sweetheart into staying safe and hiding from the bloody mess of the conflict with her mother and their child, but his stubborn wife was not having any of it, and accompanied him to fight for the Light, and support Harry.

They have drawn up a will together, and named Harry and Hermione as godparents, leaving all the responsibility to them, in case something happened that prevented them from caring for Teddy.

The war was also unkind to the Brown family, as their cheeky daughter had lost her life defending the castle as well. Lavender fought bravely and ended up taking a Killing Curse to protect Parvati, which her best friend was distraught over, and a Healer had to practically force a Calming Draught down her throat, and admit her to the Mental Ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, to help her recover from her loss.

Parvati Patil was not a mentally strong witch, and she certainly was not one for bravery in the physical sense of the word, but the Sorting Hat knew what it was doing when he sorted her into the House of the Brave, because even though she was scared witless, she stood proud by Lavender, and readily defended the castle and Harry's cause, to the best of her abilities.

Her sister, Padma, was a completely different witch. She was scarily smart. Her intelligence almost rivaled Hermione's, she just did not let on about it as much, as she did, despite being sorted to Ravenclaw. She stayed in the background, and used her brain to help with the wounded and cast a few protection, and a couple of stray defending spells to aid whomever she was able. She was skilled in an array of spells and curses, but she didn't put herself on the front lines, because she knew that she was much more useful in the background, considering she was more skilled in the area of healing, than in battle strategy.

Luna Lovegood was as much at the heart of the conflict, as the Golden Trio, and she suffered a lot of injuries. She had a broken arm, some broken ribs, there were slashes and cuts on her legs and torso, her back was smothered in the wounds of the Cutting Curse, and her neck and face sported a few yellowish-purple bruises. She was also trembling, courtesy of getting hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

She was about to be looked over by a Healer, when a certain Weasley girl had finally found her. Ginny's eyes widened in shock and she ran up to her, falling on her knees by her side, as her eyes were drinking in the sad state of the witch she was in love with.

"Merlin, Luna!" She whispered, her voice raspy and raw. "How can I help?"

"Gin, you look like you just saw a Blibbering Humdinger." The blonde witch said dreamily, reaching out to take one of her hands. "Don't worry, I do understand your shock. They are very elusive, almost as much as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

The Healer stared at the young witches, quite gobsmacked at their conversation. _'Blabbering Humswitches and Crazy-Horned Snoreracks? What on earth were they on about?'_ What bewildered him even more, was the fact that the redhead witch laughed lowly, and then hugged the blonde, sobbing on her shoulder quietly.

"I am so glad that you are okay." Ginny whispered between sobs, and Luna smiled knowingly, holding her gently to her small body.

"I am not as happy as Harry and Hermione, but I am okay." She said in her musical voice, and Ginny blinked. "Was it as beautiful, as I felt it was?" She asked her curiously.

"You felt it?" Ginny asked in awe. "You always seem to know when something happens, or is about to happen, when others still have no clue. You are quite amazing, Luna Lovegood!" She said gently and shook her head in sheer disbelief. She wouldn't be surprised, if her friend had a Seer somewhere in her bloodline, because she was rather a prophetic being, and she always knew and seen things that others did not, and even though some thought Luna Lovegood to be odd and looney, she knew better. "It was beautiful. I couldn't tear my eyes away, but obviously Ron blew up and ruined the moment for them." She frowned.

"I did. I always saw their connection, but when they have become conscious of what they have, the whole world changed." She said, looking at something that only she could see. "As for Ron, he has a lot of Wrackspurts around him that are making his brain fuzzy." He explained and Ginny couldn't help the little smirk that sneaked around her lips.

"Alright, Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley as, uh-, informational, as this conversation has been-" Healer Odell said tiredly. "I am afraid you will have to continue at a later time, as I am supposed to heal you, and then go and heal others, so please stop wasting my time." He said harshly and the witches quieted at once, letting him examine them without another word.

Ginny was healed in a matter of a few minutes, as she only had a few cuts and bruises to her body, as everyone was fiercely protecting her, when she was fighting, thus she was barely in harm's way. Luna was a completely different case. It took Healer Odell twenty minutes to clean and heal all of her cuts and bruises, and he needed to apparate her to the hospital to further treat her gashes and broken body parts.

"Miss Lovegood, I need to take you to St. Mungo's, to tend to the rest of your injuries. Is there someone you would like me to contact for you, someone you want by your side?" He asked a lot more gently, than he previously talked to the witches.

Luna's eyes glazed over, and her cheerful disposition transformed into gloom. She swallowed, and shook her head a bit, thinking about how the Death Eaters have murdered her father just last week. She had no family left to contact. Her silver eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and she closed in on herself and would have stayed in that dark place, if Ginny didn't notice that something was terribly wrong. She clasped her hand in hers, and looked at the Healer in a no-nonsense manner.

"I will accompany her, we are practically family." She said firmly, almost challenging the Healer to try to defy her. She wouldn't let them separate her from her Luna. She glanced at the Ravenclaw, and her eyes softened slightly. "I will go with you, love." She whispered, and the blonde witch's eyes widened with a look so grateful, that the redhead's heart has sank into her stomach.

"Alright then. Take a hold of my hand, and we will apparate together." He instructed, grabbing their hands, and they disappeared with a pop, leaving the scene of the battle behind them.

* * *

Harry was gently holding his Mia in his arms, while Sol nuzzled his head against her shoulder soothingly. They were trying to support their Bonded and Soulmate, the best way they knew how, by showing that they were there for her, no matter what happened.

"I am sorry that he said those things." He said softly. "You know that I don't think the things he does, right?" He asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

"It's, o-okay, I know I can be annoying, I j-just didn't expect him to still think this way about me." Hermione admitted, and looked up into Harry's gentle eyes. "I know you don't." She said with a faint smile and caressed his cheek. "Thank you! Thank you for loving me, and accepting my faults and quirks." She turned around a bit, and looked into her familiar's bright golden eyes tenderly. "And thank you so much for the honour of bonding with me. Ever since I have parted with Crookshanks, as he accompanied my family to Australia, I have yearned for a bond like that, and then you graced me with something even closer. I-, I don't have words to express the way I feel about you." She mumbled and Harry chuckled softly, while Sol was preening her hair lovingly.

 _'The honour is all mine, my dear.'_ Sol trilled mentally. _'After the loss of my previous bond with Albus Dumbledore, I have tried to enjoy my freedom, but over decades of being bonded to another, I was yearning for the comfort of a bond again, however I wanted a different one. With Albus, it was about power and social standing. He was very powerful and had a sense of self, that I haven't seen in anyone before. He was certainly clever, very magical, but he was also way too ambitious, and he was always plotting for the Greater Good, thus making decisions that my being didn't agree with. Still, I respected him and chose to stand by his side, but our bond was not based on love.'_ He explained sadly and the couple reached out to caress his feathers, which he welcomed with a soft trill. _'I was looking for someone whose heart was full of love, and whom had an aura of innocence, with a mind brighter than the stars, and a soul full of compassion.'_ He explained and the raven-haired wizard grinned widely.

"That describes you pretty well, Love." He chuckled softly as he gazed at her blushing face. "Miss Brightest Witch of Her Age, vowing to save every poor creature out there, who is treated unjustly. You also have a heart of gold, forgiving anyone whom wronged you."

"Honestly, I am not all that." She muttered, and her face was flushing with a mixture of red colours.

"Well, sure, you have your faults, as we all do Mia, but you can't say that you aren't clever, kind and compassionate, because you would be lying." He shook his head.

Hermione sighed. "Alright. I will let you boys have the final word on this." She smiled softly. She felt really touched that they have thought so highly of her, because usually people turned around these qualities of hers into the negative, and mocked and bullied her. Just as well, she didn't really believe herself to be the person Harry and Sol knew she was. They had a long way to go with building up her confidence, that was sure.

 _'Now, let's get you two to a Healer and maybe we can meet with Professor McGonagall and you will let me talk with Dumbledore's portrait? I need you to translate for me'_ He asked hopefully, as he had a few choice words to say to him, and also he felt honour-bound to let him know about this new bond.

"Of course, you don't have to seek my permission for speaking with him, and I will gladly translate for you." Hermione nodded and stood up, helping Harry up from the ground as well.

"That's actually a good idea. Maybe we could check if the Professors need help with anything, while we are still in Britain." Harry suggested.

"Yes, we should do that, but first let's get you to a Healer, Harry." Mia said, and they set out on their way towards the castle.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter with a lot of focus on the Weasleys. Ron is heart-broken about Hermione, and you can see into his mind and heart a little bit. He is a selfish prat, but definitely not evil. My heart breaks for George, poor thing needs some serious mental help to deal with his loss. And then my precious Luna, my goodness she is just so Luna, and Ginny adores her. I love those two together. And then some Harmony moments at the end with our favourite phoenix talking to them.

Who else is curious of their conversation with Dumbledore's portrait? What will Hogwarts' reaction be to Hermione being bonded to a phoenix? When will they meet Teddy? Will they take him to Australia? Will George survive Fred's funeral? Only time will tell.

Now that I thoroughly and in an evil way have successfully teased you, I must thank you for the overwhelming support for my story. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, they mean the world to me!


	4. The Plot Thickens

The battle-bruised couple made quite a sight as they strolled towards the Great Hall, with a pristine white phoenix comfortably cuddled into Hermione's shoulder, gently preening her hair with his beak, as the young witch and wizard held hands.

"The last time I felt like I belonged to the zoo, with all these stares burning on my skin was when Rita Skeeter insinuated that I was two timing you with Viktor Krum." She whispered to Harry.

He snorted. "I remember that. Skeeter was always an opportunistic liar, thriving on making her victims' lives a living hell." He ran his hand through his raven hair. "I am glad that she is not here. Imagine the headlines she would invent."

"I know. _'Uppity muggleborn entices The-Boy-Who-Conquered and an innocent Phoenix to a life of misery'_ Like I would ever force anyone to bond with me." She sighed, and her companions glanced at her warmly.

"We know you wouldn't, Love." Harry said softly, and squeezed her hand as they reached the entrance to the ruins of the Great Hall.

Their hearts sank as they looked at the chaos the battle left in it's wake. The long tables were broken, there was debris, ash, broken stained glass and stone pieces scattered everywhere. The once majestically enchanted ceiling was dull and gray, as if all the surrounding magic was sucked out of what made it glisten before.

There were groups of individuals huddled together in different points of the room, trying to make sense of their circumstances. Healers were tending to the injured, and there were unmoving piles of what looked like people, covered with black pieces of cloth, waiting to be moved to their final resting places.

Hermione took a shallow breath. "It's hard to look and celebrate victory." She blinked back her tears and turned her head to gaze at Harry, whose expression was quite ashen.

"Indeed." He agreed quietly and pulled her towards his body in a needy embrace. He couldn't help, but feel responsible for all the loss that people suffered. For losing Fred, Remus, Tonks, and everyone else. Each person who lost their life belonged to a family that was now broken and shattered, and it all came back to him and that damn prophecy.

His face paled even more and Mia looked at him with narrowing eyes. "Harry James Potter!" She hissed lowly. "Don't you dare even for a moment blame yourself for all of this! If you weren't the Chosen One, someone else would have taken your role, and there still would have been a prophecy, there still would have been a war, and people still would have lost their lives for the cause. It never was and never will be your fault!" She exclaimed, her eyes ablaze with the fiercest fire.

Hermione Granger was always at her most passionate when she was defending Harry, even if it was from himself. Ever since she knew him, he was always quick to blame himself for everything, especially things that weren't his fault.

"Mia..." He whispered taken aback by the apparent fire in her beautiful eyes. "I-, I can't help but think that if it wasn't for me, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and even my parents would still be alive." He swallowed, as his own tears were threatening to fall, and he really did not fancy breaking down in sobs in the middle of possible witnesses.

Sol couldn't take the overwhelmingly somber mood anymore and rubbed his head against Harry's face. _'Listen to my Bonded, for she is right.'_ He mentally trilled.

Harry closed his eyes and patted the phoenix gently on his head, revelling in the calm he was radiating towards him. He took a deep breath and swallowed heavily, opening his eyes again. "It's not easy to feel blameless. All my life this dread was looming over my head and it took and took and took from me, and from those sticking around me. I feel so guilty every single day." He whispered, his hand tightening around Hermione's. "The only reason I stayed sane is you, Mi. If I had lost you..." His voice trailed off, but she knew exactly what he meant.

A brown-haired missile crushed into his body, as delicate pale arms circled around his back, hugging the life out of him, causing him to stagger, and attempt to balance them both, before they landed in a heap of arms and legs on the floor. That would unfortunately have caused even more unwanted attention to be paid their way.

The intelligent bird familiar flew off his Bonded's shoulder, so they could regain balance easier, but not without snickering mentally in their direction. He found the whole glomping scene amusing, despite the sad undertones. His little witch was such a hug enthusiast, which was fortunate, because her Soulmate was in need of a lot of human affection, he could sense that.

Sol was also thinking that he should help the sad human wizard find a new familiar, because as his Bonded's Soulmate, he was able to feel around Harry's thoughts and emotions, and he was aware of his recent loss of his beloved snowy owl, Hedwig. He always liked that owl. Back when he was Fawkes, he wandered the grounds of the castle a lot and befriended the familiar contingent of the school.

"Harry, I will always be here for you!" Hermione promised and leaned in to plant a small kiss on her boyfriend's lips, relaxing when she felt his lips curve into a smile.

"I know, Love. Thank you!" Harry said, pulling back a bit.

"Good, and don't you forget it!" She said firmly, but with the kind of softness in her eyes that she only held for him. "We should find an available Healer to look you over."

"You mean, we should find an available Healer to look _us_ over. Sol might have healed your worse injury, but you are still cluttered with cuts and bruises and I won't let you let them go untreated." He gazed at her with such intensity that his emerald orbs almost glowed.

"It's just, they don't bother me as much as seeing you injured does." She admitted. "But you are of course correct, let's get us both checked." She smiled sweetly and they walked towards a witch adorned in official Healer robes.

"Merlin and Morgana!" She exclaimed in her surprise. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger what can I do for you?" Healer Evergreen asked, recognizing the brave teenagers at once. Her eyes widened slightly as a Phoenix landed gently on the witch's shoulder, cuddling into her voluminous hair.

"Would it be possible for you to mend our injuries, Healer, uhm-" Harry hesitated, not knowing her name.

"Evergreen. Healer Celestia Evergreen at your service, young ones." She smiled warmly. "Let's move into a more secluded corner and I will look both of you over. You don't seem like you have any life threatening, or grave injuries, but I need to run scans required by our protocol to make sure." She explained, guiding the couple towards a somewhat rubble-free corner. She picked up a piece of wood that was situated at her feet, and transfigured it into a simple table miming an actual examination one Healers use at St. Mungo's.

Celestia looked around for a moment, and reached into her robe, pulling out a cotton handkerchief, transfiguring it into a soft-flowing curtain. She waved her wand in an intricate pattern and guided the textile to hang protectively around the three of them, plus the examination table, hiding them from prying eyes.

"You are very skilled with Transfiguration, Healer Evergreen." Hermione said appreciatively, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I have a Mastery in the subject, but my passion lies with Healing." She explained and motioned for her to come closer. "I will look you over first, Miss Granger, because I believe I would have a struggling wizard in my hands, if I even suggested I examine him first." She chuckled.

"Damn right, Healer Evergreen." Harry grinned at her, and nudged his Mia towards the table. "Do you ladies need privacy? I could step out if-"

"Language, Harry!" Mia chided him playfully and then smiled. "You don't have to leave, Love." She said, batting away his worries and doubts with her warm words, and Sol leapt towards his shoulder to free up his Bonded for the examination.

"Sorry, Mi." He said sheepishly and reached over to spoil Sol, gently rubbing under his feather covered chin lovingly. "Are you sure I won't be in the way? I could always make myself scarce." He suggested hesitantly.

Healer Evergreen recognized their bond when she looked at them closely, and a bright smile lit up her face. "Mr. Potter, if I am correct, you leaving this young lady's company is the most unnatural thought you could ever have, seeing as how you two have recently established a Soul Bond." She stated as a fact, and the young couple blushed, which just made Celestia feel all the more amused.

"How can you tell?" He asked, contemplating that she was right. The thought had bothered him immensely, as soon as it popped into his head, but he couldn't help it. He was not confident in anything that had to do with emotions, except for the fact that he loved Hermione Granger. That was about the one thing he was absolutely sure about with one hundred percent certainty.

"You and Miss Granger have a bright golden-white glow about you." She shared and made a circle motion with her wand, muttering a Latin incantation, that for a moment enveloped the couple. "Your Magical Cores are currently integrating themselves to accommodate each other, sharing magic, and, _oh my_ -" Her eyes widened a bit and she cast the same scan to make sure she was not hallucinating. "Your Cores are also expanding. It seems that your Bond had managed to free up some blocks that have been placed on each of you a few years ago to bind some of your power." She frowned.

"What?!" Hermione asked loudly, her eyes wide and expressing shock, and betrayal. "Isn't that highly illegal to bind someone's power levels without their consent?" Sol flew back to her, to soothingly rub his face against her side, radiating some level-headed calm to his little witch.

"It indeed is, Miss Granger." Healer Evergreen nodded and ran a few more scans along the line of the first one, and her expression darkened. "It seems you have also been subjected to a few Memory Charms and Compulsions to keep away from each other. I cannot help but wonder if someone was trying to keep you two apart from establishing your bond."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with a worried glance, reflecting what Celestia Evergreen was herself feeling, a sense of apprehension.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'd like to apologize for making you wait so long for this chapter and ending it with a bit of a cliffhanger. I know it is shorter than the other chapters, I promise the next one will be longer.

Who could possibly have done such a vile thing? It won't actually be Dumbledore, for all his misgivings, he is not exactly a bad guy in this fic, plus it would be horribly cliché, considering he is a dark wizard in Harry Flitwick, which I now shall go and write for.

Enjoy! And thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews, they make my day brighter.


End file.
